Buscando lo Perdido
by yumalay07
Summary: Mientras realizaba sus pruebas de vuelo, Harm, acompañado por Skates, desaparecen en medio del mar Rojo. Oficialmente se les da por muertos, pero al cabo de cuatro años un hombre abre los ojos al almirante Chegwidden y a Mac. Harm está vivo, y en Egipto.
1. Prólogo

… Antes de Leer…

Bien, antes de nada quiero situaros. Nos encontramos actualmente en la temporada tres. Adelanto la entrada a las oficinas tanto de Sturgis como de Coates. El capítulo podría ser el de "A la Deriva I, II", pero sin boda, sin Mic, sin René y sin poder evitarlo, con accidente de avión incluido. Para no variar, sigo con mi manía de Egipto y toda aquella zona, aunque esta vez, prometo que no habrá momias de por medio (pero alguna boda, si). Y lo último, es que me declaro seguidora oficial de los principios de Acinipo (S.O.P.A. –No le veo la gracia al nombre ¬¬), esto quiere decir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa con Mac y con Harm, pero NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA los mataré.

Después de este pequeño trocito-sermón de la biblia, os dejo con el principio del capítulo.

………………………

Prólogo

Suena el teléfono, obligando a despertarse a la propietaria. Extrañada, levanta el auricular y con voz somnolienta contesta. Su jefe le pide reunirse con él en la oficina, pese a la hora que es. Lo único que le dice es que son malas noticias, y el tono usado para ello la asusta. Afirma que estará allí y cuando cuelga, comienza a vestirse.

…

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y dejan ver a su ocupante. Cuando Mac sale, observa a todos los presentes. Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, Coates, Gunny y ahora, ella. Se acerca a ellos, que la saludan apenados. Dirige su mirada a Harriet, la cual llora desconsoladamente en brazos de su marido, el cual tiene los ojos cerrados y le acaricia la espalda.

Sin esperar, Coates avanza hacia el despacho del almirante y le avisa. Vuelven los dos juntos y cuando AJ va a llamar a Mac, la televisión capta su atención, quedándose paralizada al escuchar lo que el presentador del informativo comunica.

"_Última hora desde el mar Rojo. Continúan desaparecidos los dos pilotos de F-14 que realizaban sus pruebas de vuelo. Halley Swan está en directo desde Safaga. Dinos Halley, ¿alguna novedad?"_

"_Lamentablemente no, Jack. Continuamos a la espera de que algún miembro de a bordo del USS Sea Hawk haga alguna declaración oficial. Según fuentes cercanas, los dos pilotos de combate, que pilotaban un F-14 Tomcat cayeron al mar hace aproximadamente hora y media. Desde nuestra posición hemos visto pasar varios aviones y algunas cazas más, buscando seguramente a los dos pilotos."_

"_¿Han encontrado los restos del avión?"_

"_Tampoco."_

"_Gracias Halley. Volveremos a conectar contigo en las próximas horas. Ahora vamos con nuestra corresponsal en Washington DC, Michel O'Donell."_

"_Buenas noches, Jack. Como podéis comprobar, continuamos a la espera de que el Secretario de Marina de una rueda de prensa, en la que aclare las causas del accidente. Según fuentes próximas a la secretaría, los dos pilotos, un comandante y una teniente, salieron eyectados del avión poco antes de que este se estrellase contra el mar. La teniente Elizabeth Hawkes está destinada a bordo del portaaviones y en estas pruebas eral la RIO del teniente comandante Harmon Rabb Jr, actualmente destinado como abogado militar en Falls Church. Esperamos a que el SECNA confirme o desmienta esta información."_

"_Conectaremos contigo cuando vaya a comenzar la rueda de prensa. Mientras tanto…"_

Ch: Coronel, a mi despacho. –Al escuchar la voz de su jefe, Mac sale de su letargo y le sigue-. Siéntese, Mac. –Suspira-. Esperaba ser yo quien le diera la noticia, Mac. El capitán del Sea Hawk ha llamado al SECNA, y el secretario a su vez me ha llamado a mí. Lamentablemente todo lo que ha escuchado en la televisión es cierto. El comandante Rabb volaba sobre el mar Rojo cuando por causas desconocidas tuvieron que eyectar. De momento es todo lo que sabemos.  
M: ¿Qué van a hacer?  
Ch: El SECNA asegura que harán todo lo que puedan. –Cuando Mac iba a protestar, él la detuvo-. La respuesta es no, coronel. No puede ir allí. Es una orden.  
M: Si, almirante.  
Ch: La he llamado para que lo supiera. Ahora puede quedarse aquí o marcharse a su casa. El secretario ha dado el día libre a todo el personal, con lo cual… -Mira su reloj-. Hoy no hay que venir a trabajar.  
M: Prefiero quedarme, señor.

El almirante solamente asiente y Mac se marcha. Cuando sale del despacho, se encuentra con Harriet, la cual continúa llorando. Sin decirse nada, las dos oficiales se abrazan. Bud y Sturgis contemplan la escena, impotentes. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.


	2. Capítulo 2

(Dos días antes…)

09:30 Horas  
Cuartel general de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones esperan a que el almirante AJ Chegwidden comience con el reparto de los nuevos casos. Cuando él hace acto de presencia, todos se ponen firmes y su jefe, con una sonrisa, les da permiso para sentarse de nuevo. Él ocupa su sitio frente a sus subordinados, en la gran mesa que preside la pequeña sala.

Ch: Veamos… -Rebusca entre las carpetas y le entrega una a Sturgis-. Comandante Turner, este para usted. –Coge otra, y con una sonrisa, se la da a Bud-. Teniente Roberts… Aquí tiene su merecidísimo primer caso. –Los presentes le dan la enhorabuena, y después, continúa-. Coronel… Para usted el último. –Sabiendo que el comandante Rabb está a punto de protestar, le mira a los ojos y le sonríe-. Usted, comandante… Partirá dentro de dos días desde Andrews para ir al Sea Hawk, donde el capitán Gardner le espera para sus pruebas de vuelo.  
H: Entendido, almirante.  
Ch: Bueno, eso es todo. –Sonríe-. Mientras tanto… ayude a quien lo necesite con sus casos.

Vuelven a ponerse de pie, y cuando todos comienzan a marcharse, Mac llama a Harm y le pide que la acompañe a su despacho. Una vez allí, cierra la puerta y le mira bastante preocupada.

M: ¿Vas a ir? –Suelta, después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos-.  
H: Es mi obligación, Mac. –Responde, en su defensa-. Solo serán cuatro días.  
M: Suficiente para que te pierdas la cena de Acción de Gracias de los Roberts. –Suspira-.  
H: Lo siento.  
M: ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa.  
H: Podría haber renunciado a mi plaza en la reserva… -Susurra-. Podría haber dejado de ser piloto… Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no tendría que irme.  
M: Volar es tu vida, Harm. Te gustan tus pruebas de vuelo. ¿Por qué deberías dejarlo?  
H: Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo, para amargarte todos los días. –Le sonríe-. Verás cómo sin darte cuenta estoy otra vez aquí.  
M: Me encantaría.  
H: Eso es porque eres masoquista.  
M: ¿No me dijiste lo mismo una vez? –Pregunta, sonriente-.  
H: Puede ser…

03:50 Horas (Actualmente)  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Ha: ¿Crees que le encontrarán? –Le pregunta, en un susurro-.  
M: Claro que sí. –Responde en el mismo tono-. Él no nos haría esto.

Las dos se separan y toman asiento frente al televisor. Ninguno de los presentes dice nada. Solamente la presencia de los demás es suficiente para no derrumbarse. Todos tienen fe en que el equipo de rescate los encontrará pronto, y esperan cualquier llamada o alguna buena noticia.

(Frente a la costa de Safaga…)

Un yate pasea a sus anchas frente a la costa, cuando a su capitán le llama la atención una mancha en el agua. Avisa a su jefe e inmediatamente después de que él lo observa, ordena el cambio de rumbo hacia allí. Al llegar, se dan cuenta de que en realidad son dos cuerpos.

-: Detén los motores.  
-: Como ordene su majestad. –El capitán detiene el movimiento del barco, y se dispone a rescatar los cuerpos. Dentro del barco, les toma el pulso y mira asombrado al rey-. Señor, aún tienen pulso.  
-: Pídele a tus hombres que los dejen en alguna habitación, y regresaremos a palacio.

El hombre y la mujer son llevados a un pequeño cuarto con dos camas. Una joven se acerca a ellos y empieza los primeros auxilios. Por si las moscas, cierra la puerta con llave e intenta reanimar a alguno de los dos.

Sk: ¿Dónde estoy? –Susurra la mujer. La enfermera se acerca a ella y la sonríe-. No entiendes mi idioma.  
-: Si lo entiendo. –Responde, aún con la sonrisa en los labios-. No se preocupe, está a bordo del yate real.  
Sk: ¿Yate real? –Pregunta, asombrada-.  
-: Eso dije. Les acabamos de rescatar del agua. Usted está despierta, pero su amigo continúa inconsciente.  
Sk: ¿Se pondrá bien?  
-: Yo diría que sí. –Se encoge de hombros-. Por lo menos, aguantará hasta que lleguemos al Cairo. Allí serán atendidos por un médico. –Al ver la cara de ella, se asusta-. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
Sk: ¿Puedo… puedo intentar despertarle? –La joven niega con la cabeza-.  
-: Es mejor que continúe dormido.

La voz de un hombre llamando a alguien tensa a la mujer joven, que inmediatamente se dirige a la puerta y la abre. En un idioma que Skates no entiende, escucha el intercambio de ideas y después, la mujer aparece otra vez, acompañada por el hombre que la llamaba.

-: Le presento a Abdel Bari Khassim, rey de Egipto. –Sonríe ampliamente-. Yo soy Ramaka Khassim, princesa de Egipto.  
Sk: No sabía que en Egipto aún había reyes…  
Ab: Hace poco que restauramos la realeza. –Sonríe-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
Sk: Bien… -Él se gira a su hija y le vuelve a hablar en el mismo idioma de antes. Después, se marcha, dejándolos otra vez solos-. ¿Qué le ha dicho?  
R: Necesitará ropa adecuada. No puede ir con nosotros vestida con un mono militar. Ha ido a buscarle algo que se pueda poner.  
Sk: ¿Tendré que ir vestida con un Burka? –La princesa asiente-.  
R: Será solamente en presencia de otros hombres y otras mujeres. Creo que os llevaremos a palacio, con lo cual allí no hará falta que vaya tan tapada. –Sonríe-. A parte de la ley, es por su seguridad. En mi país los militares americanos no son muy buen vistos. ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
Sk: Elizabeth Hawkes. Soy teniente de la marina estadounidense.  
R: ¿Y él? –Señala al hombre-.  
Sk: Es el comandante Harmon Rabb.


	3. Capítulo 3

__ Fin del Prólogo __

(Un año después) – Punto de Vista de Harm

La suave luz de la mañana entra por mi ventana, haciendo que gire la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Aunque llevo un año en este país, aún no estoy acostumbrado a la intensidad del sol y al calor que hace durante todo el año.

Sintiendo que a partir de este momento no voy a pegar más el ojo, me levanto de la inmensa cama que ocupo y comienzo a vestirme con la ropa que suelo llevar aquí dentro. Después, camino hasta el baño propio de la habitación y empiezo con los cuidados mínimos. Me afeito, me lavo la cara,… y media hora después, estoy listo para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras recorro los pasillos del palacio, no puedo echar la vista atrás y recordar como llegué aquí, y lo peor, como nos vimos obligados Skates y yo a quedarnos.

10:06 Hora Local (Dos días después del accidente)  
Palacio del Rey  
El Cairo, Egipto

Aquí estamos Skates y yo, en lo que parece ser la improvisada habitación de hospital, acompañados en todo momento por la princesa Ramaka. Ella nos traduce todo lo que nuestras enfermeras y el doctor nos dice.

De pronto, las palabras de una de las sanitarias la alteran y disculpándose, sale de la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos, vuelve a entrar acompañada por un hombre al que conozco muy bien.

H: Webb.  
W: Rabb. –Me dice, a modo de saludo-. Teniente.  
H: ¿Has venido para repatriarnos, Clay? –Pregunto, sarcástico-.  
W: Lo cierto es que no. He hablado con el rey y el presidente de Egipto y están encantados con vuestra presencia aquí. Es más, Abdel Bari ha dicho que podréis quedaros en su palacio.  
Sk: ¿Cómo que quedarnos? Yo quiero volver.  
H: Habla de una vez, Webb. –El agente suspira, y comienzo a temerme lo peor-.  
W: Oficialmente estáis muertos. –Responde, directamente-. Han pasado dos días y aún no os han encontrado, con lo cual la marina os considerará muertos dentro de dos horas.  
Sk: ¿Qué?

….

Recuerdo la cara de Skates cuando escuchó cómo nos iban a dar por muertos. Ella tenía novio, padres y hermanos que la esperaban para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Y yo, bueno. Estaban toda la gente del JAG. Los Roberts, el almirante, Sturgis,… pero, sobre todo, estaba Mac. La rabia se expande por mi mente al recordar que le había prometido regresar sano y a salvo para estar con ella en la cena.

Clayton Webb fue claro. No podríamos comunicarnos por ningún medio con las personas que conocíamos. Ellos deberían creer que nos ahogamos en el mar Rojo y que nunca encontraron nuestros cadáveres.

Suspirando, giro para recorrer el pasillo que lleva al comedor. El guardia, al verme, pronuncia un par de palabras en árabe, las cuales entiendo perfectamente. Al menos, durante este tiempo he podido aprende el idioma.

R: Buenos días, Harm. –Me sonríe, Ramaka-. La cocinera te ha preparado el desayuno hace cinco minutos. –Vuelve a sonreír-. Eres muy predecible.  
H: No soy predecible. –Respondo-. Es el sol, que me despierta.  
R: Corre las cortinas. –Dice, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo-.  
H: Y lo hago, créeme. Pero aún así…  
R: Te despiertas. –Asiento-. Bueno, alégrate, al menos tu problema no es tan grave como el mío. –Cuando intento preguntar, ella continua-. Ha vuelto Kamal para volver a pedir mi mano a mi padre.  
H: ¿Y él le ha dicho?  
R: Que no. –Sentencia-. Pero luego me ha regañado a mí, ya que según él me deja mucho tiempo para que encuentre marido y aún así, no encuentro ninguno. También me ha dicho que le importa poco si el susodicho en cuestión es egipcio, ruso o francés.  
H: Lo que quiere es que te cases. –Ella asiente-. Podrías pedirle a Skates que te presente a algún amigo de su marido.  
R: No, gracias. –Sonríe-. Le tengo echado el ojo a uno, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo planteárselo.  
H: Yo en eso no puedo ayudarte. –Sonrío, apenado-. Llevaba seis años para decirle a una mujer que la quería, y ahora no podré hacerlo nunca.

Sin añadir nada más, los dos continuamos desayunando. Liza, como la llama Ramaka, se casó hace menos de dos meses con un noble que, traducido a nuestro idioma quiere decir que se ha casado con el hijo de la mano derecha del Rey y no, no es el hijo del presidente. No recuerdo muy bien en que trabaja él, pero si su padre. Él es el general del ejército egipcio. Su hijo no sé si es abogado,… no me acuerdo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que Skates es muy feliz al lado de ese hombre y, según ella, no piensa marcharse jamás de Egipto.

Yo, por el contrario, daría mis alas a cualquiera por volver a mi antiguo puesto, en el JAG. Volver a ver a Mac por las mañanas, volver a discutir con ella, enfadarnos, reconciliarnos,… escuchar los sermones del almirante,…

R: Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada. –Sonríe-. ¿Vendrías conmigo a practicar equitación durante un rato? Si quieres después podemos continuar con nuestra clase de árabe.  
H: Prácticamente hablo árabe, Ram. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa-.  
R: Ya, pero no te vendría nada mal perfeccionarlo. ¿Quién sabe cuando tengas la necesidad de hablarlo de un modo perfecto? –Me encojo de hombros-. Entonces, ¿me acompañas?  
H: Claro. Tampoco tengo nada que hacer.


	4. Capítulo 4

Me sonríe enormemente, mientras se levanta y camina hacia mí. Cuando está a mi altura, agacha la cabeza y me besa en la mejilla. La veo sonrojarse por el gesto y susurrar un leve "gracias", antes de correr hacia los establos.

Suspirando, me levanto también de mi silla y la sigo, yendo más despacio que ella. Mientras camino, observo por cada ventana el paisaje desértico del país. A pesar de que el palacio está situado en El Cairo, todo alrededor de la vivienda es un pequeño desierto. Puede que tengas suertes y encuentres una palmera o quizás, con mucha suerte, un oasis.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, llego a los establos donde Ramaka me espera con dos de los mozos, cada uno sujetando un animal. Montamos en los caballos y al paso, comenzamos nuestra clase práctica de equitación.

H: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
R: Tengo ganas de saltar. –Me sonríe-. ¿Te apetecen un par de obstáculos? ¿O no serás capaz de mantenerte sentado después del salto? –Pregunta, picándome-.  
H: Yo creo que la que no se mantendrá en el sitio serás tú. –La respondo, sonriendo-.  
R: Ya lo veremos.

Pasamos dos horas saltando los obstáculos que el profesor real de equitación nos ha preparado en la pista. Después, volvieron los mismos mozos a llevarse los caballos y la princesa y yo nos sentamos en la hierba, debajo de una enorme palmera, jadeando.

R: ¿Lo ves? –Sonríe, divertida-. Aguanté.  
H: Ya has montado antes.  
R: Si, bueno… desde que tenía seis años llevo practicando salto de obstáculos y doma. Es normal que haga el recorrido perfectamente. ¿Y tú?  
H: He montado alguna vez que otra. –Afirmo, mirando el horizonte-. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en el desayuno.  
R: ¿Si? ¿Cuál parte?  
H: Al hombre al que le tienes echado el ojo. –La miro a los ojos y sonrío-. ¿Le conozco?  
R: Uhm… depende de cómo se mire. –Me responde, sincera-.  
H: ¿Eso es un sí o un no? –Digo, riéndome-.  
R: Un sí. –Al ver lo seria que está, me giro hacia ella y sonrío-.  
H: Puedes decirme quien es, Ram. Te prometo no contárselo a nadie. –Ella asiente-. ¿Estás enamorada de él?  
R: Si.  
H: Vale… ¿Vive en palacio? –Vuelve a asentir-.  
R: He pasado muchas cosas con él desde que le conozco. Él me ha enseñado cosas de su país y lo he enseñado a defenderse en el mío. –Agacha la cabeza y continúa-. Ankara cree que estoy enamorada de él porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Yo le respondí que aunque pasamos bastantes ratos los dos, y muy bueno, era imposible que estuviera enamorada porque le conozco desde hace poco. –Sentencia, susurrando-. Y todo esto me da miedo, Harm. ¿Qué hago? No puedo decirte quien es, no porque no quiera,…  
H: ¿Entonces?  
R: ¿Y si esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si el sentimiento no es recíproco? –Por primera vez desde que empezó a sincerarse, levanta la cabeza y me mira-. Dime una cosa, ¿tú te casarías con alguien como yo, por ejemplo, aunque no me amases?  
H: Yo… -Buceo en sus ojos castaños y por fin, lo comprendo todo. Decido ser sincero con Ramaka, y la respondo-. No me casaría con alguien cono tú, Ram. Si tú estuvieras de acuerdo, me casaría contigo mañana mismo, sin dudarlo. –La cojo las manos, y las miro-. Quizás no te quiera como quería a mi compañera, pero siento amor por ti, Ramaka. Tú me has ayudado desde que estoy aquí y has evitado que cometiera cualquier tontería. –Levanto la mirada y clavo mis ojos en los suyos-. Si crees que puedo merecerme estar a tú lado, adelante. –Sonrío-. Dime lo que sientes por mí. Prometo no salir corriendo.  
R: Está bien. –Coge aire-. Estoy enamorada de ti, Harm. Desde el principio has sido mi amigo, una persona fiel y comprensiva con la que he podido hablar de todos mis problemas con toda seguridad. Creo que para ti he sido lo mismo. –Sonríe-. Por eso no quiero casarme con ningún otro hombre. Si tú no quieres unirte a mí, lo comprenderé. No solo te casarías conmigo, también te comprometerías a que en el momento que mi padre no se vea capaz de continuar en su puesto, tú… tú lo ocuparías. –Me mira a los ojos, llorando-. No dudo de que podrías hacerlo, Harm. Pero ese espía americano dijo que deberías estar a cubierto la mayor parte del tiempo. En ese caso, ¿cómo podrías cumplir con tu cargo? Algunas cosas las podrías delegar, pero no todas.  
H Estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, por ti. –Le acarició la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas-. Dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo, con la autorización y la bendición de tú padre?


	5. Capítulo 5

R: ¿Y tu compañera, Harm? Aunque sea mínima, tienes alguna posibilidad de volver a tu país y decirle todo lo que sientes. No quiero obligarte a estar conmigo.  
H: No eres realista. Para la gente que quería estoy muerto, Ramaka. ¿Cómo podría volver ahora y decirles que todo era mentira? Es mejor dejar todo como está. Prefiero que continúen sus vidas sin mí.

Susurro, entristecido. Mi parte egoísta prefiere regresar a Washington, regresar a la vida que tenía allí. Pero, no es nada más que un pensamiento egoísta. Seguramente todos hayan continuado con sus vidas y ahora sean felices. ¿Para qué poner patas arriba todo su mundo?

R: Sabes que me casaría contigo, Harm. Sabes que mi padre no se opondrá y que inventará cualquier historia para vincularte con la familia real. –Me mira a los ojos y sonríe-. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Aquí no hay eso que llamas divorcio. Cómo dicen los cristianos, 'hasta que la muerte nos separe'. ¿Estás seguro?  
H: ¿En qué forma te lo digo, Ram? –Pregunto, sonriendo-. Tú eres la única opción que tengo. No puedo volver a mi país, y si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien, es contigo.

_(Cuatro años después) – Punto de Vista de Mac_

Odio este día. Bueno, realmente odio todos los días, desde hace cinco años. Hoy es veinte de noviembre, justo el día en el que Harm desapareció. Lo peor fue el primer año. Aún no me podía creer que él no estuviese con nosotros. Recuerdo cuando Catherine Gale llegó al JAG para darnos la mala noticia.

_10:30 Horas (Cinco años antes)  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia_

_Me duele la cabeza, los ojos,… me pesa hasta el alma. Hace dos días que Harm y Skates cayeron al mar y aún no los han encontrado. Tengo un horrible presentimiento, el cual es imposible de ignorar._

_Justo en el momento preciso, levanto la cabeza y observo como Catherine Gale hace acto de presencia en la sala, caminando directamente hacia el despacho del almirante. Habla con Coates y minutos después, entra. Mi presentimiento vuelve y retengo como puedo las lágrimas. Algo no anda bien._

_Co: Coronel…  
M: ¿Si, suboficial?  
Co: El almirante quiere verla en su despacho, señora. Está reunido con la agente especial Gale.  
M: ¿Sabes para que puede ser? –Coates se encoge de hombros-.  
Co: No tengo ni idea, lo siento.  
M: No te preocupes. –Prácticamente corro hacia el despacho del almirante, entrando como una bala-. ¿Me ha llamado, señor?  
Ch: Siéntese, Mac. –Me responde, apesadumbrado. Que olvide mi rango no me da buena espina. Tomo asiento frente a él y espero-. Gale…  
G: Verá, coronel… Uhm… -Me mira a los ojos, no sabiendo como continuar-. Me envía el secretario de marina. El comandante Rabb… él… bueno… El SECNA ha decidido darle por perdido.  
M: ¿Qué?_

…

Después de aquello, el almirante me dio dos semanas de vacaciones. Dijo que necesitaba hacerme a la idea de que Harm estaba muerto. Además, al volver, me ordenó que visitara a un psicólogo. Las visitas a la doctora me llevaron más de dos meses, y no lograron nada. Aún conservo la esperanza de que un día él entrara por esa puerta, con su impoluto uniforme blanco y sus alas doradas en el pecho, disculpándose por todo esto.

Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor, salgo como una flecha hasta mi despacho y una vez dentro, cierro la puerta y bajo las persianas. Esto se ha convertido en un ritual que hago todos los días. Si alguien quiere algo, siempre me lo dice por el teléfono interno o cuando salgo de mi "cueva". Nunca han llamado a la puerta o entrado, como solían hacer antes, cuando estaba Harm.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sorprenden y a la vez, me molestan. Nadie se ha atrevido a llamar desde hace tiempo. Resignada, pregunto quién es la persona que está al otro lado, y una asustada Coates deja ver su cabeza pelirroja.

Co: Señora… lamento molestarla pero… hay un hombre en la entrada que pregunta por usted y se niega a decir nada. Dice que solo hablará con usted y que es importante.  
M: Está bien… -Suspiro-. Hazle pasar.

Desaparece de la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos, un hombre de aspecto musulmán entra a mi despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me sonríe amablemente, señalándome una de las sillas. Asiento con la cabeza y el intruso toma asiento.

M: No tengo mucho tiempo, así que usted dirá.  
-: Vengo a hablarle de alguien que le puede interesar. –Saca una foto y la deja encima de la mesa-. ¿Reconoce al hombre de la foto? –Se me corta la respiración al reconocerle. Es imposible que sea él. Después, me da la página de lo que parece ser la portada de un periódico y siento las lágrimas quemándome en los ojos-. Entonces sabe quién es.  
M: Se parece a alguien que conocía. –Respondo de la forma más fría que puedo-. ¿Usted sabe el nombre?  
-: ¿El actual o el que tenía antes?  
M: El de antes.  
-: No lo sé. Solamente sé que es americano, estaba en la marina y llegó a mi país hace cinco años. –Sonríe-. Vi su anuncio en el periódico. Buscaba a este hombre. –Dice, señalándome la foto-. Yo lo he encontrado. –Se levanta y camina hasta la puerta-. Con su permiso, tengo que marcharme. Si averiguo algo más… se lo haré saber.

Asiento, aún perdida en la imagen y el titular que viene encima. "_Al fin, un heredero_". En la imagen se puede ver a un hombre, al lado de una mujer y un precioso bebé. En letras más pequeñas revelan que es el segundo hijo de la pareja. En otra foto, también más pequeña, se ve a una hermosa niña, sonriendo. Podría jurar que esa sonrisa la he visto antes. Se parece demasiado a la del padre.

Aún en shock, me levanto con las fotos en la mano y camino deprisa hacia el despacho del almirante. Sin saber de dónde saco mi voz, le pregunto a Coates si él puede recibirme, y al tener la autorización entro, dejando las dos fotos delante de mi superior, en su mesa.

Ch: ¿Qué es esto, coronel? –Me pregunta, antes de tomar la primera foto-.  
M: No lo sé, señor. Acaban de traérmelo. Me han prometido que si averiguan más… me lo comunicarán. –Cuando la ve, se queda pálido al reconocer al hombre de la foto. Entonces, si puede ser-.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ch: ¿Es el comandante Rabb? –Me pregunta, atónito-.  
M: Creo que sí, almirante. Según la noticia está casado y tiene dos hijos. –Añado-.  
Ch: ¿Quién es ella?  
M: Es la… la hija de Abdel Bari Khassim, actual rey de Egipto. –Me mira con la mandíbula desencajada y reprimo una carcajada. Nunca pensé que vería al almirante así-. De esa forma, Harm se convirtió en el heredero al trono.  
Ch: ¿Es una broma de mal gusto, coronel? –Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza. Él suspira-. ¿Tiene pensado algo?  
M: La verdad es que no. –Respondo, con sinceridad-. Intentar hablar con él sería misión imposible, señor. –Sin decir nada, aprieta el interfono-.  
Ch: Coates, llame al señor Webb y dígale que traiga su trasero aquí o será hombre muerto antes de que se dé cuenta.  
Co: A sus órdenes, señor.  
Ch: Gracias. Coronel, tome asiento. No creo que Clayton Webb tarde mucho en aparecer.

Asiento, sentándome frente a él. Mientras esperamos, en total silencio, empiezo a atar cabos. Por esa razón Catherine Gale vino al JAG a darnos la noticia. La CIA está detrás de todo esto, y Harm no iba solamente ha realizar sus pruebas de vuelo, si es que llegó a hacerlas.

…

Co: Almirante… -Dice Coates, entrando por la puerta-. El señor Webb está ahí fuera.  
Ch: Hágale pasar, suboficial.  
Co: Ahora mismo, señor. –Se escucha como Jen le da permiso para entrar y después, aparece Clay con su inconfundible cara de póker, sentándose al lado de mí-.  
Ch: Es un placer que haya venido tan rápido, Webb. –Sonríe, mientras le extiende las fotos-. Supongo que no podrá explicarnos esto, ¿me equivoco? –El espía palidece al reconocer, al igual que lo hicimos nosotros antes, a Harm-.  
W: Desde luego, se parece mucho a….  
Ch: ¿Se parece? –Pregunta, intentando calmarse-. Quiero que nos explique todo este asunto, o lo que pueda de ello. Si no, le juro que la coronel y yo le haremos la vida imposible, y sabe que podemos hacerlo. –Webb traga saliva y después deja las fotos en la mesa, con un suspiro-.  
W: Está bien. Ese hombre no se parece a Rabb, es él.  
M: ¿Por qué nos dijeron que estaba muerto?  
W: Dos meses antes del accidente la CIA y el SECNA le ofrecieron una misión suicida. Oussama Ben Laden está vivo, a pesar de todas las especulaciones que hay alrededor de él. Llevaba varios meses sin atacar. La Agencia de inteligencia egipcia y la CIA estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar a cabo la misión, con integrantes de ambos países. Se rumoreaba que Ben Laden se escondía en Egipto.  
Ch: ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto? –Pregunta, molesto-.  
W: Porque en aquel momento tenía un nivel cuatro, y muy poca gente podía conocer la verdad sobre la misión.  
M: ¿Qué nivel tiene ahora?  
W: Dos. –Suspira-. Todo lo que os cuento es confidencial. Si alguien se entera de lo que os he dicho…  
M: ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué dijisteis que Harm y Skates murieron?  
W: Colaboradores de Al Qaeda nos descubrieron. Realmente no fue un accidente. Ellos sobrevolaban la zona cuando algo impactó contra ellos, haciéndolos caer. Para el mundo, ellos habían sufrido un fallo en el caza mientras realizaban sus pruebas de vuelo. Dos días después, el SECNA los dio por muertos. –Coge aire y continúa, mirando un punto perdido fuera del despacho-. Tres horas después de que cayeran, el rey de Egipto los rescató cuando paseaba con su yate. Al saber quiénes eran, Abdel Bari Khassim, el director de ambas agencias y los presidentes de ambos países decidieron que se quedarían allí. Egipto garantizó la seguridad de ambos, y nosotros no tuvimos otra opción que aceptar. Bajo la protección de la guardia real estarían más seguros que aquí o en uno de nuestros pisos francos.  
M: ¿Y la boda? ¿Eso también formaba parte de los planes?  
W: Eso no. –Afirma, en un suspiro-. Al parecer y cito fuentes cercanas, la princesa Ramaka se enamoró perdidamente del comandante Rabb. Él la pidió en matrimonio y Abdel Bari lo consintió. Desde aquel momento, Harm ha pasado a ser hijo ilegítimo del propio rey, y al ser el único hijo varón que tiene…  
Ch: Está en la obligación de casarse con la princesa, que es su hija legítima, para continuar con la realeza. –Webb asiente-.  
M: ¿Podríamos ir a verle?  
W: Solo habría una forma de ello. –Mira a los dos militares, y suspira-. Tendrías que entrar en la misión.


	7. Capítulo 7

(Punto de Vista de Harm)

Siento a mi mujer moverse encima de mí, lo que provoca que abra un ojo. Ramaka aún continúa durmiendo, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Cualquiera que supiese de mis verdaderos sentimientos me miraría con malos ojos. Enamorado de una mujer, y casado con otra, además de tener dos hijos con ella.

Al principio había una parte de mí que gritaba en silencio, diciéndome que todo esto era un error. Obligándome a reconsiderar mi decisión. Durante los dos meses que duró nuestro compromiso, esperaba secretamente que Mac se diera cuenta de que yo no estaba muerto, y que me buscara. Pero, según iban pasando los días me decepcionaba al darme cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. Que ella continuaría con su vida y creería que realmente perecí en el mar.

El día de la boda, quedé sorprendido al encontrar entre los invitados a Clayton Webb, el cual me felicitó. Dijo, y cito textualmente, que empezar una vida aquí era una sabia decisión. Él estaba seguro de que yo no volvería a Estados Unidos. Y, al pasar los días desde aquel encuentro comencé a pensar que llevaba razón.

R: ¿En qué piensas? –Me pregunta, haciendo que la preste atención. Solamente sonrío-. ¡Oh, Harm! ¡Dímelo! –Aumento de tamaño mi sonrisa-.  
H: En lo guapa que estás por las mañanas.  
R: Mentiroso… -Susurra. Sin decir nada, ruedo encima de ella y la beso-. Eres un atento, dulce y cariñoso embustero.  
H: Y tú eres incorregible. –Se encoje de hombros-.  
R: Lo sé, y por eso me quieres. –Sonríe-. Mueve tu trasero, marinero. Tienes que acompañar a mi padre. Te recuerdo que debes pasar revista a las tropas. –Suspiro-.  
H: Está bien. –Digo, pesadamente-. ¿Qué harás durante la mañana?  
R: No lo sé. –Responde, mientras clava los ojos en mi espalda-. El médico me ha recomendado que no haga esfuerzos, así que… tendré que pasarme otra semana más sentada y tumbada, mientras observo cómo juega Isis. Supongo que poco después me traerán a Tutmés para que le calme y le dé de comer.

Después de vestirme, me acerco a la cama y beso a modo de despedida a mi mujer. La oigo suspirar y acomodarse mientras yo salgo de la habitación. En el pasillo me esperan los dos hombres que fueron nombrados mi guardaespaldas personal.

-: Buenos días, alteza.

Sonrío. Aunque han pasado cuatro años, todavía no me acostumbro a que me traten de esa forma. Antes pensaba que la realeza no pegaba palo al agua, pero eso era porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo es una agenda real. Vuelvo a sonreír con mis pensamientos. Sacudo la cabeza para alejarlos, antes de entrar al salón, donde sé que me espera el hombre que ahora es como mi padre.

H: Buenos días.  
Ab: Buenos días, hijo. –Responde, alegre-. ¿Preparado para pasar revista?  
H: No queda otro remedio. –Él se ríe-.  
Ab: Es algo pesado, pero necesario.

…

Horas más tarde, volvemos a palacio. Todos los años es lo mismo. Al principio voy sin ganas, y cuando tenemos que regresar no quiero marcharme. Cada vez que veo la base llena de militares me recuerda a mis días en la academia, y ese pensamiento me lleva a recordar cuando entré en las oficinas del JAG y sobre todo, cuando conocí a Mac.

I: ¡Papá! –Grita, en árabe. Sonriente, me doy la vuelta y observo como mi pequeña niña de tres años corre hacia mí-.  
H: Cariño… -Me agacho y la abrazo. Después, la cojo en mis brazos y camino con ello-. ¿No estabas con mamá? –Ella niega-.  
I: No. Ahora iba. –Sonríe, y con ello nadie puede dudar de que sea mi hija-. Acabo de despertarme.  
H: ¿Tan tarde? –Pregunto, sorprendido. Isis asiente-. Vaya… ¡qué suerte!  
I: ¿Tú te has levantado pronto? –Asiento-. Entonces tienes que tener sueño.  
H: Claro, por eso yo me echo siesta.  
I: Ah… Igual que Tutmés.  
H: Pero es que tu hermano es muy pequeñito y duerme mucho para hacerse más mayor.  
I: Lo sé. Por eso tengo que esperar a jugar con él.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido hacia mi habitación, donde sé que mi mujer aún está allí. Hace un poco más de un mes que hemos tenido nuestro segundo hijo. Aquí todavía está la desigualdad entre hombres y mujeres, y para poder asegurar el trono necesitábamos un niño. Tutmés, que así hemos decidido llamarle, es un bebé precioso, muy parecido a su madre, si no fuera por ese par de ojos verdes, legado de mi familia. Espero que sea lo único que tenga de mí.

Isis, nuestra primera niña, es mi copia, pero en mujer. El mismo tono de piel, mis ojos, mi sonrisa, el color de mi pelo,… lo único que heredó de su madre fueron los gestos. Recuerdo que a ella le encantó el parecido que tiene conmigo. Yo, hubiera preferido que se pareciese a su madre.

Y, bueno, para hablar de Ramaka es necesario despejar la mente. Desde un principio ella sabe de mis sentimientos. Sabe que la adoro, la aprecio y que la quiero. También sabe que no podré amarla como amé, y continúo amando a Sarah Mackenzie. Eso creo que en el fondo también lo sabe. Lo que hice, y fue más fácil, fue volcar todo ese amor en ella. Continúo enamorado de Mac, pero el amor que pensé sería para ella, lo destino en Ramaka.

Sé que muchas personas me odiarían y no entenderían mi situación. No es justo para Ram el que yo no pueda quererla como se merece. Pero, está convencida de que con un poco más de tiempo, podré hacerlo. Cree que podré separar al recuerdo de Mac, y quererla con todo mi corazón. Y lo intento. Debo de reconocer que no es fácil. Y también reconozco que sin ella mi estancia aquí sería demasiado difícil. Ella me escucha, me apoya, me aconseja, me quiere… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Punto de Vista de Mac**_

M: Acepto.

Respondo, sin pensar. El almirante me fulmina con la mirada, pero no me importa. Conozco las leyes del país y sé que ahora Harm está ligado a la realeza de por vida, sin contar a su esposa. Ella podría morirse, pero solo le dejaría con la obligación de casarse con otra mujer.

De todas formas, necesito ir para hablar con él. Quiero escuchar de su boca que realmente nunca sintió nada por mí, o que ahora ya no siento lo mismo y que está enamorado de su esposa de una forma en la que jamás creyó que podría querer. Si. Necesito oírselo a él. Si eso es lo que me responde, acabaré con la misión y juro que reharé mi vida. Intentaré ser feliz con otro hombre y cumplir todos los sueños que creía haría realidad a su lado.

Ch: ¿Está segura, Mac? –Me pregunta sinceramente el almirante-.  
M: Completamente, señor. –Chegwidden suspira-.  
Ch: ¿Qué pasará con nuestros puestos?  
W: Hablaré con el secretario de marina y supongo que les reemplazarán. Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?  
Ch: Ya lo ve, señor Webb. No hay forma de cambiar de opinión a un marine. –Dice, resignado-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
W: Háganse a la idea de que hoy es su último día aquí. –Se levanta, sonriendo tristemente-. Cuando el secretario haya tomado la decisión, les llamaré. –Se gira a mí-. No pueden hablar de esto con nadie. Ni el motivo por el que se van, ni a donde, ni cuándo volverán,…  
M: Nada. –Termino por él. Clay asiente-.  
W: Si me disculpan…

Cuando Clayton Webb cierra la puerta, el almirante me mira. Sé que lo mejor habría sido decir que no. Prometerle al agente que no diríamos nada sobre el paradero de Harm y continuar creyéndonos que él murió hace cuatro años, pero… ¿Cómo podría levantarme cada mañana, sabiéndolo? ¿Qué haría cuando pensara en lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento? En si es feliz, si vive tranquilo,… si se acuerda aún de mí.

Ch: Sé que se lo he preguntado antes, pero, ¿realmente estás segura de esto, Sarah? –Cuando intento contestarle, me lo impide-. Sé que estás enamorada de él, y aun a sabiendas de que él se ha casado con otra mujer y tiene dos hijos, ¿quieres ir a verle?  
M: Necesito saber qué hacer, AJ. –Desde que fui con la doctora McCool, el almirante se ha portado como un padre conmigo y, aunque rara vez me trata como a una hija en el trabajo, algunas veces ocurre-. Necesito saber si tene… si tengo alguna oportunidad, o por el contrario, tengo que empezar de nuevo. Esto puede hacerme más daño, pero es lo que necesito.  
Ch: Bueno… -Suspira-. La decisión ya está tomada. Recoja sus cosas coronel y váyase a casa. Cuando Webb me llame… te avisaré de su decisión.  
M: A sus órdenes, señor. Gracias, señor.

Me levanto y camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia mi despacho. Mi primera idea era despedirme de los Roberts, de Sturgis y de Coates, pero por alguna extraña razón mis pies me han llevado a la seguridad de mi despacho. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Sé que puedo no regresar, pero tampoco quiero que piensen en ello. Además, Clayton Webb ha dado prácticamente la orden de no decir nada a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Continuando con mis pensamientos sobre en lo que me acabo de meter, no me doy cuenta de que ya he recogido todas las cosas y estoy cerrando la puerta de mi oficina. Con la mirada perdida y la cabeza en las nubes recorro la distancia hacia el ascensor.

De pronto, una sensación de ansiedad se apodera de mí y trato como puedo de ocultarla. Necesito salir. Necesito aire. El tiempo mientras baja el elevador y se abren las puertas me parece una eternidad. Cada vez me pongo más nerviosa a la vez que me falta cada vez más el aire.

Cuando salgo, cojo una gran bocanada de aire y cierro los ojos. Cuento hasta cinco y vuelvo a abrirlos. Esa sensación insoportable aún no se ha ido, pero no me asfixia tanto. Sé exactamente lo que pasará cuando esté en el interior de mi apartamento, lejos de la mirada de todos.

…

Aquí estoy, por fin. Solamente la puerta me separa de la seguridad de mi casa, y eso casi no es un obstáculo. Digo, casi. Los ojos vuelven a quemarme al contener con tanta fuerza las lágrimas que se agolpan detrás de ellos, pidiéndome liberarlas.

Uno… dos… tres…

Ya está. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. Tiro el maletín y la gorra a mí lado, y ahora por fin, doy vía libre a todo el dolor, la impotencia y la ansiedad que sentía. La herida que me causó su pérdida se hace más grande con cada sollozo y cada lágrima que cae. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir y no tratar de comunicarse con nosotros? ¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo ha podido casarse y tener hijos con otra mujer? _"Esto es una cucharada de tu propia medicina, Mackenzie"_, me digo. ¿Él se sintió así cuando me vio salir con Dalton? ¿No se sintió así cuando me vio abandonar el JAG para seguir a mi novio?

No puedo más. Necesito verle cuanto antes. Necesito saber que está bien. A pesar del daño que me ha hecho al saber que está vivo y casado con otra, necesito sentir sus bazos alrededor de mí. Quiero que me abrace y me diga que todo está bien. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Cuánto le necesito!

Sacudo la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Arrastro mi cuerpo hasta la cocina y comienzo a prepararme una tila. Caliento el agua en el microondas, busco el sobrecito, saco la taza, hecho cuatro cucharadas de azúcar y por último, introduzco el sobre en el vaso. Me bebo el contenido como si fuera un vaso de vodka, y dejo de nuevo la taza en la mesa. Bien, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es tumbarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Esperaré a dormir aunque sean dos o tres horas.

…

El sonido del teléfono me despierta. Cuando logro desperezarme un poco, mi reloj biológico me dice que he logrado dormir tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos. ¡Record! Es la primera vez desde hace cuatro años que logro dormir tantas horas seguidas. Normalmente concilio el sueño durante dos horas, dos horas y media y me despierto. Con una sonrisa leve, levanto el auricular y lo acerco a mi oído.

M: ¿Diga?

M: Buenas tardes, almirante. –Me siento, esperando la noticia-. ¿Ya ha hablado con Webb?

M: Ajá. ¿Y cuál es la decisión?


	9. Capítulo 9

Dos días después estamos en Egipto. Nuestros sustitutos estaban listos al día siguiente en el JAG, y nadie pudo contactar con nosotros desde ese momento. Tampoco nosotros podíamos hablar con ellos.

W: ¿Listos?  
Ch: Estamos aquí, ¿no?

Webb sonríe. Sin más, accedemos a la entrada y esperamos. Minutos después, un hombre mayor aparece de entre unos cortinajes y sonríe a Clay. Intercambian unas palabras en árabe, y observo como el mayordomo niega con la cabeza.

M: ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto al espía-.  
W: Debí haber pedido cita. Al parecer el rey no está en estos momentos.  
Ch: ¿Dónde está? –Le transmite la pregunta al anciano, y este hace unos gestos con las manos, supongo que explicando un poco más-.  
W: Dice que el rey y príncipe tenías asuntos que tratar en el palacio de justicia. No regresarán hasta dentro de una hora.  
M: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos pasos acercarse detrás de nosotros. Cuando me giro, reconozco inmediatamente a la mujer. Ella es la hija del rey Khassim, la princesa que está casada con Harm. Imito a Webb e inclino la cabeza hacia delante, cuando ella se para frente a nosotros.

R: No te voy a mentir, Webb, y tampoco te haré perder el tiempo. –Sonríe-. Tu visita me preocupa, y más si vienes acompañado. –Nos mira-. ¿Qué quieres?  
W: Esperaba poder hablar con su padre, alteza.  
R: Él no está. Ha ido con mi marido a poner orden en los tribunales. Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo a mí. Jafet, puedes retirarte. –El anciano se despide con una reverencia, y desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció-. Seguidme, por favor.

Andamos detrás de ella, mientras contemplo los pasillos del palacio. Todo está decorado en tonos oro y blanco, con largos cortinajes y enormes ventanas, las cuales dan una vista magnífica a los jardines traseros. Al otro lado, varias puertas se levantan majestuosas, haciéndote sentir pequeño a su lado.

De pronto, ella se para y abre una de las puertas. Señala el interior y los tres pasamos. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta y camina hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio, frente a nosotros.

R: Cómo te he dicho, tu visita me asusta, Clayton. Sea lo que sea por lo que todos estáis aquí, seguro tiene que ver algo mi marido. ¿Me equivoco?  
W: No.  
R: Si crees que puedes regresar, después de cuatro años sin tener ninguna noticia tuya y pedirle a mi marido que colabore, estás muy equivocado. Él ya ha perdido mucho por vuestra manía de usar a militares con vida propia, en vez de a vuestros espías, los cuales seguramente no tengan ni residencia fija. –Suspira-. Las fuerzas armadas y el servicio de inteligencia de mi país se están encargando de lo que vosotros no pudisteis.  
W: Sé que tienen una pista muy fiable. Pero, lo que no sabes es que de nuevo tu padre nos ha solicitado ayuda.  
R: Y ellos dos son la ayuda. –Webb asiente, y ahora me temo lo peor. Llega el momento de las presentaciones. ¿Habrá sido capaz Harm de hablarle de nosotros?-. Déjame adivinar, ellos también son militares.  
W: Te presento al almirante A.J. Chegwidden y a la coronel Sarah Mackenzie.

En ese preciso instante, observo como ella pierde el color de su cara, mientras me mira fijamente. Segundos interminables después, devuelve la mirada a Webb y este asiente.

_**(Punto de Vista de Ramaka)**_

R: ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, señor Webb? –Pregunto, tratando de no desmallarme. No puede ser, es ella-.  
W: No es ninguna broma. ¿Los conoces? –No aguanto más. Estallo. Me levanto de golpe y le miro llena de furia-.  
R: No pretendas hacerme creer que no lo sabías, Webb. Claro que Harm me habló de ellos. Me habló de todas las personas que dejó atrás y de cuán importante eran para él. Lo que si no sabes es lo que ha sufrido él porque creía que no volvería a verlos. –Cojo aire, y continúo-. Dime, ¿no había otros militares tan cualificados como ellos? ¿Sabes la reacción de mi marido? ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando los vea, eh? Porque no pienses que no los verá. Estamos al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en nuestro país, y precisamente la entrada de dos nuevos americanos no tardará en llegar a sus oídos.  
W: Tendrá que soportarlo. –Asombrada, miro a los dos militares, incrédula-.  
R: No puedo creerme esto. –Respondo, mientras tomo asiento. Intento contener las lágrimas, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo logro-. Él dio su vida por esto, Clayton. Él lo sacrificó todo por la misión. Lleva viviendo cuatro años, recordando las fechas importantes de cada uno de sus amigos. Recuerda todos los mayos cuando nació su ahijado. Perdió su empleo, su carrera, su familia y sus amigos por esto. ¿Y así es como Estados Unidos se lo paga, metiendo a dos de las personas que más le importan en este suicidio?  
W: Ellos han entrado porque querían.  
R: ¡No los culpes! –Exclamo-. Ellos han entrado porque la CIA lo ha permitido.  
W: Ellos han entrado porque saben que tu marido está vivo. –Ahora sí que le miro incrédula. ¿Qué ha dicho?-.  
R: ¿QUÉ? –Respiro hondo un par de veces, y cuando me calmo, continúo-. ¿Cómo que ellos saben que Harm está vivo? –Por primera vez desde que la he visto, la famosa Mac se aclara la garganta y es ella la que me responde-.  
M: Un hombre entró en mi despacho hace tres días, enseñándome unos recortes del periódico y afirmando que el hombre de las fotos era el comandante Rabb.  
R: La entrevista del heredero…

Digo, más para mí que para ellos. Gracias al cielo, mi hija interrumpe en el despacho, con su cara resplandeciente y saltando de alegría. Le doy una sonrisa mientras la observo acercarse a mí, no sin antes darles un vistazo a los tres invitados.

I: ¿Quiénes son, mamá? –Me pregunta, en árabe. En estos momentos me alegro de que Harm no la enseñase inglés, aunque sé que Webb la entiende-.  
R: Son amigos de papá.  
I: ¿Papá tiene amigos? –Asiento-. ¿Por qué no los conozco? Dilshad es amiga de papá y la he visto muchas veces.  
R: Eso es porque Dilshad vive cerca, y ellos –los señalo- viven lejos.  
I: Ah… -Sonríe-. Entonces papá se pondrá muy contento cuando los vea, porque si viven lejos hace mucho tiempo que no los ve. –Sonrío ante la inocente afirmación de Isis. Ojala todo fuera tan fácil-.  
R: Almirante, coronel,… creo que a mi marido le gustaría presentaros él a la primogénita, pero como no está… Ella es Isis. –Ahora, intento presentárselos a mi hija. Suspiro-. Isis, ellos son AJ y Sarah. –Agita la mano, tímidamente-. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Fathia? Pero, si ves a papá, no le digas nada, ¿vale?  
I: ¿Por qué?  
R: Bueno… es una sorpresa. Si se lo dices, no le sorprenderá. –Y sin más, ella abandona la habitación, saliendo igual que entró, corriendo-.


	10. Capítulo 10

W: Ha crecido mucho.  
R: La última vez que la viste era una recién nacida. –Sentencio. Necesito saber qué es lo que pretende ahora-. ¿Qué es lo que queréis de Harm?  
W: A ellos les gustaría verlo.  
R: Eso no será hoy. –Miedo me da el encuentro. Podría salir muy mal parada de todo esto. Intentar retrasarlo es la mejor idea. Así me dará tiempo a pensar algo-. Déjame la dirección del hotel, y cuando haya preparado algo el terreno os llamaré.  
W: Está bien. –Veo como apunta los datos en un papel y me lo da-.  
R: Vaya… La suite 6. -Sonrío-. Y estáis en el hotel mejor vigilado de todo Egipto. Si no tenéis nada que hacer, os recomiendo una visita turística por Abu Simbel, el Valle de los Reyes y el de las Reinas, además de Deir el-Bahari.

Me interrumpen otros golpes en la puerta, y ordeno a quien quiera que sea que entre. Una de mis criadas entra corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. No me da buena espina su aspecto, y siento que algo malo ha ocurrido.

R: Habla.  
-: Alteza, es… el rey y el príncipe, alteza. –Se arrodilla a mí lado y contemplo como la coronel se queda asombrada-. Acaban de llamar diciendo que están secuestrados en la sala de justicia, princesa.  
R: ¿Cómo? –Como un resorte, me levanto y empiezo a buscar números en la agenda-. ¿Han identificado a los secuestradores? –La criada niega-. Quiero que llames al general Kanoussi y que se presente aquí de inmediato.  
-: Si señora. –Igual de rápido, desaparece. Los problemas nunca vienen solos-.  
W: ¿Cómo que están secuestrados?  
R: No lo sé. –Respondo-. Según decías necesitábamos ayuda. –Marco los números y espero. Cuando lo cogen, empiezo a ladrar-. Habla la princesa Ramaka. ¿Se sabe algo de los secuestradores? -…- ¿Han pedido un rescate? -…- Entonces, ¿qué quieren? -…- ¿¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABEN?? –Grito. Esto es desesperante-. No me importan como tengan que hacerlo, pero quiero a mi padre y a mi marido sanos y a salvo, y a los traidores esos muertos. ¿Entendido? -…- Avísenme cuando sepan algo.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y aparece una seria Dilshad, con su traje típico del país. Realmente es increíble como esta mujer se ha adaptado. Sin decir nada, camina hasta donde me encuentro, y cuando observa a mis dos invitados, palidece.

Sk: Señor, señora…  
M: ¿Skates? –Pregunta, sorprendida-.  
Sk: La misma, coronel. –Traga saliva y devuelve su atención hacia mí-. Debes de hacer algo, Ramaka, por favor. Oussama está también allí.-Sin poder evitarlo, me levanto y la abrazo-.  
R: Ten por seguro que te lo devolveré, Dilshad. Los secuestradores lo pagaran caro.  
Sk: Lo sé. –Me sonríe tristemente-. Mi suegro no tardará en llegar. Se quedó abajo dando nuevas órdenes a los guardias. Él cree que pueden atacar también aquí. –Suspiro-.  
R: Odio esto.  
Sk: Yo también.  
-: General Kanoussi presentándose, alteza. –Me levanto y le saludo. Le señalo una de las sillas libres, y toma asiento-.  
R: Le presento al almirante AJ Chegwidden y a la coronel Mackenzie. –Después de estrechar sus manos, le lanza una mirada asesina a Webb-.  
-: Señor Webb…  
W: General… -Le veo traga saliva y sonrío. Todos le odian, y más después de conocer a Harm-.  
R: ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Alí?  
-: No mucho, alteza. Han entrado cuatro hombres armados hace media hora. Inteligencia ha dicho que no se trata de ningún grupo terrorista, pero aún no están seguros. Creen que es alguien que conoce bastante bien el edificio.  
R: ¿Podría ser Kamal?  
-: Podría, alteza. Hemos revisado sus movimientos y salió del país hace un mes, y regresó ayer.  
R: ¿A dónde fue?  
-: A Estados Unidos. Concretamente a Washington.  
R: Entonces él debe de saber quién es en realidad el príncipe heredero. –Afirmo-. Esto se está complicando, Webb. De momento no creo que haya contactado con Al Qaeda, pero llegase a saber que Bin Laden le busca, no tardará en informarle de su posición.  
-: Bin Laden tomaría represarías contra Egipto, alteza.  
R: Lo sé. –Suspiro-. ¿Cuántos militares hay en la zona?  
-: De momento he mandado a sesenta y cinco soldados. Si es necesario se mandarían a más. También hay un grupo de francotiradores y dos negociadores.  
R: Bien. Antes de hacer nada quiero que se contacte con el jefe de los secuestrados y comprobar si se trata de Kamal. En el momento que lo sepamos, veré que se hace. –Se levanta, poniéndose firme-. También quiero que algunos de tus hombres vayan a esta dirección –le entrego la note- y traigan las maletas de ellos tres.  
-: A sus órdenes, alteza. –Cuando sale, Sarah me mira sorprendida-.  
M: No sabía que usted pudiese gobernar sobre el ejército.  
R: En casos así estoy capacitada. De momento soy la máxima autoridad disponible. Mi padre y mi marido no están en condiciones de dar órdenes, y no tengo ningún hermano.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**(Punto de Vista de Mac)**_

Quiero salir de la habitación, encerrarme en mi habitación del hotel y enterrar la cara en la almohada, pero algo me le impide. Me gustaría poder apartar la vista de esa mujer que desde hace cuatro años ha compartido los días con Harm. Esa que ha logrado atarlo y darle hijos. Pero, a la vez siento una admiración extraña hacia ella. He estado otras veces en países musulmanes y nunca había visto a una mujer mandar como ella lo hace.

De pronto, la voz irregular de Skates me saca de mis pensamientos, haciendo que la mire. La vi pocas veces, pero fueron suficientes para decir que ella ha cambiado bastante. Cualquiera podría decir que el vivir en este lugar le ha sentado bien. Lleva una túnica larga en tonos verdes, parecida a la mía, y alrededor del cuello el pañuelo con el que oculta la cabeza.

Sk: ¿Qué haremos ahora? –La princesa, suspira pesadamente-.  
R: Supongo que esperar. Nadie puede salir o entrar del palacio sin ser visto, y a mí solo me dejaran manejar esto desde aquí. ¿Conoces al almirante y a la coronel?  
Sk: Si. Son… trabajaban con Ha… tu marido. –Sonríe, a modo de disculpa. ¿Por qué no dice el nombre?-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
W: Viene por la misión.  
Sk: Bromeas…  
W: No lo hago. Ellos se enteraron de que el comandante Rabb está vivo, y vienen a verle.  
Sk: Y, claro. Para ello, los has tenido que meter en este suicidio, ¿no? –Enfadada, mira a Ramaka y continúa-. ¿Ya les has dicho como va a sentirse él cuando sepa esto?  
R: Si, lo he intentado. –Afirma, observándome. En el fondo de sus ojos puedo ver miedo, pero no puedo saber porque-. Él se pondrá verdaderamente furioso contigo, agente Webb. No solo arruinaste todo lo que tenía en América, que ahora también quieres arruinarles la vida a dos personas que le importan.  
W: ¿Crees que tengo miedo de su ira?  
R: Pues deberías temerle, Clay. Ahora él no es un simple comandante de la marina olvidado aquí. Ese hombre murió en el mar, ¿recuerdas? Ahora puedes enfrentarte al sucesor del trono y al segundo hombre más importante e influyente de Egipto. Creo que son razones para tener miedo, o al menos, asustarse.

Realmente ella lleva razón. Siendo quien es ahora Harm, sería lógico pensarse las cosas dos veces y detenidamente antes de moverse a su alrededor. Pude ver como cambió radicalmente al descubrir que su padre estaba muerto, y temo el cambio que esa misión haya efectuado en él. Una vez leí un artículo sobre temas como estos. Algunas personas llegaban, incluso, a odiar a toda la gente que conocieron antes. Bueno, odiaban toda su vida pasada. Aborrecían a sus amigos, su familia, su trabajo,… todo. Me estremezco solo en pensar la mirada asqueada de Harm al vernos. ¿Y si él nos odia? Quizás… Aunque mi corazón me grita que él no sería capaz de semejante cambio. ¿O sí? No, no creo. Tengo fe en él. Simplemente se sorprenderá de vernos, se enfadará con Webb y luego estará contento. Sí, eso es lo que pasará.

_**(Punto de Vista de Harm)**_

Escucho las sirenas fuera y sé que esto se acabará pronto. No sé cuantos hombres estarán allí fuera, pero conociendo al general Kanoussi será todo un regimiento. A parte de varias personas más, estamos secuestrados Abdel, Oussama y yo. Los otros rehenes han sido llevados a otra sala, dejándonos a nosotros solos, vigilados por un único guardia. Posiblemente podríamos hacer algo. Digo, somos dos hombres jóvenes, con experiencia militar, contra un solo hombre. Claro, que nosotros estamos desarmados, y él lleva un fusil de asalto M16. Eso quiere decir que moriríamos incluso antes de levantarnos del suelo.

También hemos intentado preguntarle al joven, pues no debe de tener más de veinticinco, que es lo que quieren. En respuesta, siempre se encoje de hombros. Llegó un momento en que nos dijo que a él le habían pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por hacer esto, y que con eso su familia podría comer durante tres meses.

De repente escuchamos un tiroteo en el pasillo, y nuestro guardia se pone nervioso. Desesperadamente, busca a un lado y a otro, sin poder hacer nada. Antes de que pudiera apuntar el arma, varios militares han abierto la puerta y derribado al joven, el cual yace muerto a unos pasos de nosotros.

-: Despejado.

Anuncia un soldado, por la radio. Sin más, se acerca a nosotros y nos conducen a la salida. En la calle, a las puertas del edificio, un coche escoltado por otros cuatro nos conducirá al palacio, o eso es lo que nos dicen.

El secuestro apenas ha durado una hora, pero para mí ha sido una eternidad. Llegué a pensar que no saldría vivo de allí, que nunca más podría contemplar a mi preciosa Isis y a mí pequeño Tutmés. El pensar en ellos me llena de un orgullo que solamente se puede conocer cuando se es padre.

O: Ha faltado poco. –Sonríe, aliviado-. Pensé que nunca vería ni a mi esposa ni a mis dos hijos.  
H: No me sorprende. Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.  
A: Bueno, debemos de dar gracias a Alá por estar vivos. –Nos dice, sonriendo.-. Pero, cuando llegue pienso meterme en la cama y dormir como un bebé. Esto ha sido demasiado emocionante para mí. ¿Y tú, querido yerno?  
H: Créame, he sido militar pero no estoy acostumbrado a los secuestros.  
O: Pero ha habido secuestros. –Sentencia, convencido-.  
H: Alguno… -Admito-. Pero aún así, no puedo acostumbrarme.  
A: No creo que nadie pudiera acostumbrarse.

…

_**(Punto de Vista de Ramaka)**_

Llevamos un buen cuarto de hora en silencio. Por mi parte, me dedico simplemente a contemplar el teléfono como si fuera la primera vez que veo un aparato así. Necesito tener noticias pronto, y buenas.

Sé que ella ha visto mi miedo, pero espero que no sepa el porqué. Necesito ver a Harm entrar por esa puerta y acercarse a mí. Necesito que me abrace, a pesar de que la mujer a la que ama está en la misma habitación. Desde que sé quién es, tengo un miedo horrible y una terrorífica sensación en el estómago. No puedo perderle. No quiero perderle. Él ha sido y aún lo es todo para mí. Suena egoísta, pero ella lo tuvo durante años a su lado y no quiso tener nada con él. ¿Por qué viene ahora a quitármelo? Quizás ella aún le ame, y sé que mi marido la ama aún. Pero no es justo para mí. Yo he sido el paño de lágrimas de él durante todos estos años. Le he escuchado contarme sus penas y oír cómo se siente. He sido la mujer que le ha dado hijos y la que guarda un lado en su cama para él. Puedes que ella haya venido para llevárselo, pero no pienso ponérselo fácil. Lo tuvo y lo perdió. Espero que no pretenda dejar a dos niños sin su padre, solamente porque quiere intentar algo que pudo haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, y dejó escapar por su egoísmo. No, Sarah Mackenzie, él se casó conmigo y le pese a quien le pese, él seguirá siendo mi marido.


	12. Capítulo 12

De pronto, la puerta se abre y aparece un sonriente general Kanoussi, seguido de sus dos hombres de confianza. Estos se quedan atrás, cerrando la puerta y parándose a los lados, mientras su superior se acerca a mí.

-: Hemos derribado a los secuestradores, alteza. Todos los rehenes están a salvo.  
R: ¿Incluidos mi marido, mi padre y tu hijo? –Él asiente-.  
-: Vienen en un coche, escoltados.  
R: ¿Se ha averiguado la identidad de los traidores?  
-: Si, señora. Ninguno de ellos era Kamal.  
R: Genial… -Aprieto el botón y llamo a una de las criadas. Seguramente ellos quieran darse un buen baño antes de nada. Cuando me responden, les indico la orden y dejo de presionar el botón-. Quiero que dejes la guardia. No me fío. Ustedes se quedarán aquí, como habíamos previsto. Supongo que dentro de poco podrán ir a sus habitaciones. –Suspiro-. Tú también te quedarás, Webb. Claro, si quieres.  
W: Será un honor, alteza. –

En ese momento, aparece por la puerta otra de las tantas criadas que ahí, comunicándome que ya están los cuartos listos. Les pido a los tres americanos que la acompañen mientras Skates, el general y yo esperamos a los tres hombres más importantes de la casa. Durante el trayecto, pienso en todo lo que puede ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Sk: Él se quedará contigo, Ramaka.  
R: ¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
Sk: Le conozco. Sé como es.  
R: Yo también sé como es, y justamente es eso lo que me preocupa. Para que esté con ella no es necesario que se separe de mí. Conoces las leyes de este país en lo referente a los matrimonios.  
Sk: Realmente no me imagino compartiendo a mí marido, aunque sé que eso puede llegar a pasar.  
R: Él te quiere.  
Sk: También te quiere a ti Harm.  
R: Él me quiere de otra forma.  
Sk: ¿Es que hay varias formas de querer? –Me pregunta, sorprendida-. O te quiere, o no te quiere. No hay más modos, ni formas,… Nada.  
R: Entonces, digamos que me aprecia, pero no me quiere.  
Sk: ¿Sabes que podrías volver loca a cualquier persona? –Ambas nos reímos. Si, en cierto modo tiene razón. Aunque seguramente encuentre a alguien que tenga mis mismas ideas-. ¿Esperamos aquí o bajamos las escaleras?  
R: De momento esperaremos aquí. Después, dependiendo de cómo vengan… veremos.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que su suegro aparezca por detrás de nosotras. Se quedó un poco atrasado, dando las nuevas órdenes. Puede que Kamal no estuviese allí cuando el ejército entró en la sala de justicia, pero estoy segura de que él tiene algo que ver con este altercado y la llegada de los dos oficiales americanos. ¿Cómo si no podrían saberlo? Él está desquiciado, sobre todo desde que anuncié mi compromiso con Harm.

Kamal Al Jaffar es el hijo de un importante empresario musulmán, que llegó con su familia cuando él era muy pequeño. Siempre contó con la ayuda de mi padre y por tanto, Kamal y yo nos veíamos a menudo. No sé como pasarán estas cosas en otro países, pero teniendo en cuenta que las hijas del rey tenían muy pocos amigos, o ninguno,… Él terminó por sentir algo más que amistad por mí. Obviamente no estaba bien visto que una mujer de sangre real se casara con un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con la realeza. Por eso mi padre se inventó que Harm era un hijo suyo, tenido con una amante americana, en una de sus visitas a Estados Unidos. Aunque no suene muy creíble, al rey no se le discute nada, así que todos aceptaron la mentira.

Sk: Mira, ahí llega el coche.

Sonriente, miro hacia la entrada y contemplo como una columna de cinco coches aparece. Una vez llegan hasta las escaleras, los escoltas se apartan y solamente se acerca el que transporta a los protegidos. No pierdo detalle de cada movimiento, mientras los últimos acontecimientos retumban en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo le digo que ellos están aquí?

Cuando están todos fuera, Skates baja corriendo, dentro de los límites que le marca su túnica, hasta su marido y le abraza. Tiene suerte, ellos pueden darse esas muestras de afecto en público. Nosotros no.

Por mi parte, espero a que mi marido suba, junto con mi padre hasta mí y cuando llegan, inclino la cabeza. Mi padre me sonríe alegremente, mientras continúa su camino hasta el interior con el general Kanoussi, al que va felicitando por el buen entrenamiento de las tropas. Cuando devuelvo la vista a Harm, me ruborizo y agacho la cabeza. Me mira tan intensamente, que parece no haberme visto nunca. En silencio, me tiende su brazo, al cual me agarro fuertemente, apoyándome un poco en él. Pensé que no volvería a verle.

R: Tenemos que hablar. –Susurro. Apenas puedo articular palabra-.  
H: Me gustaría darme un baño antes.  
R: Es importante. –Ambos nos paramos, dentro de la gran habitación que es la entrada, y le miro a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de apartar la mirada-. Webb ha vuelto. –Sin necesidad de mirarle, siento como se tensa. No le agradan las visitas del espía, lo sé-. Pero no lo ha hecho solo.  
H: No te entiendo.  
R: Vamos a la habitación.

Respondo, antes de nada. No me apetece que todo el servicio se entere. Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, dando gracias en ese momento de que las habitaciones de los invitados estén en el otro ala de la casa. Cuando llegamos, abro la puerta y continúo andando hacia la cama, con la misma velocidad. Siento que todo me da vueltas, por lo que agarro fuertemente la colcha y cierro los ojos. Esto es peor que una pesadilla. Tan mal me encuentro, que no escucho a mi marido acercarse y tomar asiento a mí lado. Dulcemente, coloca una de sus manos en mi frente durante unos minutos, y luego la retira.

H: ¿Estás bien, Ram? Estás pálida.  
R: Si, tranquilo. –Cojo aire varias veces, y cuando me encuentro un poco mejor abro los ojos, pero sin mirarle-. Webb no ha venido solo. Ha venido con dos oficiales.  
H: ¿Qué oficiales? ¿De dónde? –Siento el ardor de las lágrimas en mis ojos y un nudo en mi garganta. Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no pensé que realmente pasara-. Ramaka, por favor. Estás comenzando a…  
R: Chegwidden y Mackenzie. –Le interrumpo, soltándolo. La sensación de vértigo aumenta y aprieto más la sábana, esperando alguna reacción de Harm, la cual no se hace esperar-.  
H: ¿Qué? –Me pregunta, atónito-.


	13. Capítulo 13

(Punto de vista de Mac)

Una de las chicas que trabaja aquí nos ha comunicado que el rey y Harm ya han vuelto, sanos y salvos. Además iban acompañados por el marido de Skates, a la cual hemos podido ver en el jardín trasero, con él. Me alegro por ella, y su situación me produce una envidia sana. No toda la gente que se ve atrapada en un país como este logra encontrar el amor y formar una familia.

Ch: Aún está a tiempo de echarse para atrás, Mac.  
M: Ya no hay marcha atrás, señor. –Sentencio-.  
Ch: ¿Sabe que llegué a pensar que ustedes dos acabarían casándose? –Sorprendida, aparto los ojos de la ventana y le miro-. Por favor, no me mire así. ¿Pensaba acaso que soy tonto?  
M: No señor, pero…  
Ch: Nada de peros, y aquí soy AJ. –Me sonríe-. Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
M: No lo sé. Depende de cómo reaccione él.

Y lo que yo no me esperaba es que fuese a contemplar su reacción tan pronto. Escuchamos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Webb se tensa y rápidamente se coloca detrás del sofá. Eso me hace pensar en que debe de ser Harm quien habla con los dos soldados en la puerta. Después, todo se queda en silencio y la puerta se abre.

Aunque parezca imposible para el lugar donde estamos, Harm aparece vestido con un traje de Armani. Al verle, mi mente se bloquea y solamente puedo mirarlo. Me parecía un hombre irresistible de uniforme, pero vestido así… de pronto, siento que hace demasiado calor aquí.

Afortunadamente, el primero de los cuatro en reaccionar es el almirante. Poco a poco, se acerca a él y le tiende la mano. Sin dejar de observarme, Harm se la estrecha. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. En sus ojos veo sorpresa, alegría y… creo que enfado, pero me parece que no soy yo la destinataria de su furia.

Ch: Me alegro de verle, Rabb.  
H: Lo mismo digo, almirante. –Responde, sonriente-. Pensé que nunca más volvería a verle.  
Ch: Está visto que siempre tendremos que encontrarnos en el camino.

Asiente y cuando AJ se aparta, los ojos de Harm encuentran a Webb y puedo asegurar, que vendería mi alma al diablo antes que estar en su lugar. Lentamente, como si de un león se tratase, se acerca a Clayton, el cual mira disimuladamente para todos los lados, intentando encontrar alguna salida. Cuando está frente a él, pero por el otro lado del sofá, sonríe.

H: Vaya, Webb… veo que te acordaste de donde estaba y decidiste hacer una visita. ¿Cortesía, tal vez? –A duras penas contengo la expresión de incredulidad. Harmon Rabb jr, siendo totalmente frío, y actuando como si nada pasase. Ver para creer-.  
W: Creo que no…  
H: Claro, que tonto soy. –Sonríe-. Debe ser el calor sofocante del país, que derritió las pocas neuronas que sobrevivieron al accidente. Si fuera una visita de cortesía, habrías venido solo.  
W: Eh…  
H: No te molestes. –Le corta-. Mi mujer me lo ha explicado detenidamente antes de venir aquí. Posiblemente, si no hubiera defendido al almirante y a la coronel, ellos correrían la misma suerte que tú. Pero, sé que echarte a patadas de aquí daría una muy mala imagen de Egipto, así que, solamente por ese motivo, puedes quedarte en el palacio. –Comienza a caminar hacia mí, y antes de llegar, se gira al pálido agente-. Por cierto, el director de inteligencia y mi suegro te esperan abajo. Yo que tú no tardaría mucho. Está mal visto llegar tarde, y eso solo lo pueden hacer los famosos y la gente importante.

Prácticamente corriendo, sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En cuanto ha salido, Harm comienza a reírse y se sienta en el sofá. Estoy comenzando a creerme eso de que el calor derritió sus últimas neuronas, porque parece otro. Varios segundos después, se calma, y nos sonríe, señalando el sofá. Al ocupar los asientos, suspira y comienza a hablar.

H: Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que volvería a verte, posiblemente me habría reído en su cara. –Dice, mirándome-. Aunque al mismo tiempo el que estéis aquí me molesta. ¿Por qué habéis entrado en esta misión? Acabaréis muertos como yo, o muertos de verdad.  
M: Pues si el saber que estás vivo me obliga a esto, lo acepto. –Respondo-. ¿Sabes lo que significó para todos y para mí que te dieran por muerto, Harm? –Le reprocho, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero no he podido evitarlo-. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te he necesitado durante estos cuatro años? ¿Y tú madre? ¿Acaso sabes lo que sintió ella cuando le comunicaron que su UNICO hijo, había muerto? –Enfadado, me mira y con el mismo tono recriminatorio, me responde-.  
H: ¿Y tú sabes Mac, las veces que he cogido el teléfono y he intentado llamarte? ¿Sabes las veces que he pensando en llamar a mi ahijado por su cumpleaños para felicitarle? Entendería que me culparas si desaparecer de esta forma la hubiera decidido yo. Pero no fue así. Todo esto lo decidió la CIA, y no tuve el honor de opinar. –Ya está, esto es el colmo. Aún más enfadada, me levanto del sofá y camino delante de la mesa. Sin poder evitarlo, estallo-.  
M: Y claro, te faltó tiempo para casarte. Nos echabas tanto de menos que decidiste olvidar tus penas casándote, ¿no?  
H: ¿Qué quieres que hiciera, Mac? Tenía claro que nunca podría salir de aquí. Los meses pasaron y a cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta de esa verdad. Me merecía ser feliz, o al menos, intentarlo.  
M: ¿Y yo no? –El almirante, sintiendo incómodo, murmura algo incomprensible y desaparece en una de las habitaciones. Por fin, libero las lágrimas que llevaba ocultando desde que conocí a su mujer y lloro-. No puedes ni imaginarte el daño que me hizo perderte, Harm. –Susurro-. Cuando la CIA nos dijo que te darían por muerto… Me hundí. Simplemente me hundí.  
H: ¿Volviste a beber? –Levantando la mirada, me cruzo con la suya y encuentro en sus ojos una sincera preocupación. Parece ser que el enfado inicial se esfumó-.  
M: No. Cuando iba a recaer, el almirante me encontró. Te confieso que si él no hubiera ido a mi apartamento, lo habría hecho.

Sin decir nada, se levanta y toma asiento a mí lado. Pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me empuja hacía él. Apoyo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla y continúo llorando. Dulcemente, acaricia mi espalda de arriba abajo, logrando que poco a poco me calme.

H: Siento que tuvieras que pasar por esto, Sarah.  
M: No importa. –Susurro, tiempo después-. Estás vivo, eso es lo importante. –Apartándome de él, sonrío-. Entiendo que te casaras con Ramaka. Pensaste que nunca más podrías volver, creo que yo habría actuado igual.  
H: Eres demasiado comprensiva. –Intentando una sonrisa, me encojo de hombros-.  
M: Es lo que tiene cuatro años de meditación.  
H: ¿Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo? –Asiento-.  
M: Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.


	14. Capítulo 14

(Punto de Vista de Harm)

H: ¿Por qué quisisteis venir, Mac? –Pregunto, intentando alejar de mi voz el tono de reproche, aunque no lo logro. Ella agacha la mirada, y responde-.  
M: Porque quería verte. Yo…

La charla es interrumpida por una joven criada, llorando. Comienza a explicarme lo que ha ocurrido en árabe y como un resorte me levanto. Debería darle una explicación a Mac, pero se que eso puede esperar. Llego corriendo a mi habitación y un par de enfermeras me impiden el paso. Se excusan argumentando que hasta que el médico no salga, no podré entrar para ver a mi mujer.

Cuando me giro, observo al padre de Ramaka sentado en el sofá frente a nuestra puerta, y sin dudarlo tomo asiento a su lado. Él continúa con la cabeza entre las manos, y no dice nada. Minutos después, entra en mi campo de visión Mac, la cual con el mismo silencio se sienta a mí lado y coloca su mano en mi espalda.

De pronto, escucho como la puerta se abre y sale el doctor, con el semblante demasiado serio. Algo no funciona. Lo intuyo. Solamente ver sus ojos cuando mira los míos me basta para asegurarme. Llevo razón.

H: ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto, al fin-.  
-: Su esposa quiere verlo, alteza. –Responde, en árabe. No entiendo porque no me responde en inglés si él sabe hablarlo perfectamente-. Cuando salga le informaré de su estado.

Asiento, y sin esperar más entro. Allí, tumbada en la cama, espera Ramaka. Al verme, me sonríe débilmente y entiendo que esta será la última vez que la veré con vida. Ya no habrá más despertares cariñosos, y nunca podré ver como se abraza a mí por las noches. Es irónico. Cuando todos pensábamos que saldría adelante… recayó.

H: Hola. –Digo, cuando me siento a su lado, en la cama-.  
R: Hola. –Me responde, susurrando-. Se acabó, mi amor. Se acabó.  
H: No digas esos, Ram.  
R: Es la verdad. Lo siento. Sé que no voy a estar mañana. –Sonríe-. Al menos, me alegro por ti. Tu Sarah está aquí y podrá cuidarte. ¿Puedes decirle que pase, por favor? –Asiento. Antes de levantarme, ella me sujeta fuertemente la mano, y vuelve a sonreír-. Te amo, Harm. No lo olvides, y no me olvides nunca.  
H: Yo también te amo, cariño. –Sonrío-. ¿Estarás siempre conmigo, verdad?  
R: Siempre. Desde arriba. Junto a tu padre y mis antepasados.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, abandono el lecho y camino hasta la puerta. Cuando Ramaka se quedó embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo, el médico nos lo advirtió. Ella podría no sobrevivir al embarazo, al parto, o podría ocurrir esto. El primer parto fue demasiado duro. Ella siempre fue una mujer muy delicada. Por eso su padre siempre se preocupada demasiado por ella, y cuando me informó de su situación, yo también me alarmé. El médico nos sugirió la interrupción del embarazo, pero ella se negó en rotundo. En cualquier otro sitio, eso habría valido para continuar, pero aquí era distinto. Mi palabra sería la última. Hablé con ella, y Ramaka me pidió, llorando, que la dejara continuar. ¿Cómo podría oponerme al deseo de una mujer? Ella solamente quería darme un hijo varón. Me juró que si lograba sobrevivir, se operaría para no volver a quedarse embarazada. Pero, cuando el médico se enteró… Nos recomendó no someterla a nada más. Oh, pero ella es tan testaruda… Y aquí está el resultado. Su cuerpo no aguantó la operación y poco a poco, iba perdiendo fuerzas. Dejó prácticamente de comer,… Y cuando se hizo las pruebas, hace menos de un mes, los peores temores se confirmaron. Cáncer de pulmón, y ya era demasiado tarde.

Desde ese momento, su padre y yo comenzamos a atar cabos. Sus cansancios, lo poco que comía,… Demasiado tarde. Aquí apenas ha llegado la tecnología que hay en Estados Unidos, y al final, eso acaba con vidas que podrían haberse salvado.

Cuando salgo, observo a Mac, la cual continúa sentada en el sofá. La miro, y le digo que ella quiere verla. Extraña, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Ocupo el sitio donde estaba, ya que el mío lo ocupa ahora el almirante, y miro primero a Webb y después a él.

H: Se muere, almirante. –Entierro la cara entre las manos y dejo salir el dolor-. Ella se muere.

(Punto de vista de Mac)

Estoy sorprendida y a la vez confundida. ¿Por qué ella quiere verme a mí? Apenas,… no, no me conoce. Entro con cuidado y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Ando unos pasos y la veo, pálida, tumbada en la cama. Realmente no parecía estar enferma cuando llegamos. Si estaba muy delgada, y parecía algo demacrada, pero aún así… No me podía imaginar que estuviera enferma.

R: Acércate, por favor. –Con una mano, da suaves palmadas en la cama y ocupo el sitio. Me sonríe benévolamente, antes de continuar-. Seguramente no sabes nada. No sabes que me ocurre. –Sé que debería decir algo, pero no encuentro las palabras. Ella parece comprenderlo, porque continúa-. Cáncer de pulmón. –Suspira-. Sé que me muero. Lo sé. Lo acepté hace tiempo. Lo único que pedí fue que tú estuvieras aquí. –Vuelve a sonreír-. Lamento que hubieras llegado creyendo que la vida de Harm corría peligro. Era todo mentira. La misión acabó hace cuatro años, y doy gracias a la vida por haberme permitido conocer a Harm y casarme con él. –Coge aire, y poco después continúa-. He cumplido uno de sus sueños, que era tener hijos. Al menos, el ochenta por ciento de ese sueño. Sé que él quería tenerlos contigo. –Cuando intento interrumpirla, levanta la mano y sigue-. Clayton me ayudó, y el hombre que te visitó no era Kamal. Él murió hoy en el palacio de justicia. –Sonríe-. Ya no hay peligro, y mi padre sabe lo que debe hacer ahora. Pero, quería hablar contigo para pedirte un favor.  
M: Dime. –Responde, un poco después-. Lo que sea.  
R: Quiero que los cuides por mí. A Harm, a Isis y a Tutmés. Hice que vinieras para que te los lleves de vuelta. Harm no es feliz aquí. Nunca lo ha sido. Se pensaba que soy tonta pero… -la interrumpe un ataque de tos, y me pide el vaso de agua. Bebe, y continúa-. Si alguna otra mujer tiene que cuidarlos, me gustaría que fueras tú, Mac. –Sonríe, al decir mi apodo-. Él te ama, no lo dudes. Puede que tarde en decírtelo, pero… Harm es así. Puede tardar un mes en elegir un traje. Imagínate en lo personal. ¿Me harás el favor?  
M: Claro que sí. –Sonrío-. Gracias.  
R: De nada. Al menos me reconfortó que no fueras rubia. –Sonríe-. Odio a las mujeres rubias.  
M: Yo también. –Ambas nos reímos, y cuando estamos serias, me mira a los ojos-.  
R: Está todo hablado. Mi padre se encargará de convencer a Harm, y sé que tú y el almirante Chegwidden le apoyaréis. Sé que ellos no estarán solos, y sabiendo eso puedo morir tranquila. –Cierra los ojos, y sonríe-. Sal y pídele a mí padre que entre. No permitas que Harm lo haga. No quiero que vea como yo me… apago.  
M: Tranquila. –Susurro-. Fue un placer haberte conocido, princesa.  
R: Lo mismo digo, Sarah. –Suspira-. Que Alá te proteja y te dé fuerzas para ayudarle. Lo necesitará.

Y sin más salgo. Le indico a su padre que entre y tal como había previsto, Harm hace lo mismo. Le impido el acceso y molesto, me mira. Simplemente le digo que ella no puede soportar la idea de irse delante de él, y eso parece afectarle aún más. Pero, a pesar de lo que creía, se da la vuelta y toma asiento de nuevo, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Como Ramaka me ha pedido, me siento a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, acariciando suavemente su espalda, tratando de reconfortarle.


	15. Final Cap 15

13:30 Horas (Un año después)  
Casa de los Rabb  
McLean, Virginia

(Punto de Vista de Mac)

H: ¡Ya he vuelto!  
M: Vale.

Respondo, desde la cocina. Desde hace dos meses me encargo yo de la cena, practicando lo que aprendo en el pequeño curso de cocina al que voy. No es que no sepa cocinar, pero el curso no me vino mal.

Aunque estoy de espaldas, siento a Harm detrás de mí. Cuando me giro, le encuentro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la típica sonrisa de piloto arrogante en la cara. Sin hacerle caso, le devuelvo una sonrisa sincera y continúo con la comida.

M: ¿Qué tal tú día?  
H: Bien. El almirante nos ha dado a Bud y a mí un caso de desobediencia. –Suspira-. Un marinero se saltó su guardia para ir a ver a su novia.  
M: ¿De veras? ¿Para qué?  
H: Para romper con ella. –Alucinada, dejo la paleta en la encimera y me giro completamente-. Al parecer, ha encontrado a otra mujer durante su viaje, y ha decidido casarse con ella.  
M: ¿Y la chica?  
H: ¿Cuál? ¿La prometida o la ex novia?  
M: La ex. –Sonrío-. ¿Has hablado con ella? –Él asiente-.  
H: Le pegó un puñetazo al marinero, rompiéndole la nariz. Es marine.  
M: Oh… -Respondo-. Bueno, espero que "eso" te sirva de lección, piloto. Como se te ocurra hacerme algo así… -Riéndose, me sujeta por la cintura y me besa-.  
H: Marine, nunca te haría algo semejante. No creo que pueda encontrar a nadie mejor que tú.  
M: Cuando quieres, te pones de un romántico… -Sonrío enormemente. Me encanta que me diga cosas como esa-.  
H: Y eso te gusta. -¡Bingo!-. ¿Y los niños?  
M: Tutmés durmiendo. Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre, y ya no tose tanto. –Sonrío-. Pero, ahora la que está enferma es Isis. Hemos ido a buscarla esta mañana al colegio, y he bajado con ella al médico. Solo es un catarro. Un par de días en la cama y como nueva.  
H: Voy a verla.  
M: ¡No! –Digo, parándole-. Harm, está dormida en su cama. Cuando termine la sopa puedes subírsela y la despiertas.  
H: Esta bien. –Suspira-. De todas formas, tengo que subir a cambiarme.  
M: Ok. Te espero. Cenamos y luego das de cenar a Isis.

Sonriente, Harm se marcha escaleras arriba, hacia nuestra habitación. Realmente es increíble que en solo un mes hayamos podido colocar todos los muebles, y pintar toda la casa. Estoy feliz, ahora verdaderamente tengo un buen hogar. Y todo, se lo debo al destino y a Ramaka. Hace un año de su muerte, y sé que mi futuro marido le guarda un lugar en su corazón. Ella compartió con él cuatro importantes años y fue la mujer que le dio a sus dos primeros hijos. Podría molestarme eso, pero es todo lo contrario.

Aún recuerdo cuando salí por aquella puerta, después de tener la conversación con ella. Cuando le vi allí sentado, supe que había llegado mi momento. Yo estaría ahí para él, y para sus dos hijos. Los escucharía y los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Poco a poco, los dos fueron superando el dolor y ahora, son felices.

Una vez al mes recibimos una llamada del abuelo de los niños. Habla con Isis y ella le cuenta todo lo que hace y los progresos de su hermano. Él está contento por la vida que Harm tiene aquí, y agradecido de que haya podido ayudarles a salir adelante. Nos ha prometido venir de visita y nosotros, por nuestra parte, le dijimos que siempre tendría una habitación disponible en nuestra casa.

Dentro de seis meses, Harm y yo nos casaremos, y espero que sea con la bendición de todos. Mi marinero y yo aclaramos todo lo referente a nosotros y nos confesamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Hace mes y medio que me pidió matrimonio, y esa es una de las razones por la cual ahora tenemos nueva casa.

H: Ya estoy. –Sonríe-. ¿Cenamos?  
M: Claro. Ya está todo en la mesa. –Apago el fuego y pongo la tapa a la olla, para que la sopa no se enfríe. Me siento frente a Harm y comienzo a comer mi plato de macarrones a la carbonara-.  
H: Está buenísimo, Mac.  
M: ¿Te gusta? –Él asiente, mientras se mete el tenedor en la boca-. Me alegro.

…

M: ¿Se lo ha comido todo? –Pregunto, desde la cama-.  
H: Todo.

Me responde, con una paternal sonrisa orgullosa. Observo como se desviste y ocupa su sitio en la cama. Se tumba boca arriba y abre los brazos, esperando a que yo me acurruque junto a él.

M: Te quiero.  
H: Yo también te quiero, Sarah.


End file.
